Existing digital orthodontic systems utilize digitized images of the teeth to generate a customized treatment system of brackets, transfer jigs and wires. This system assumes that all of the custom designed brackets and transfer jigs can be placed on the facial or labial surface of the tooth. Unfortunately, for some patients a tooth may be rotated or otherwise malpositioned such that the facial surface is not facing outward or the tooth has not fully erupted through the gums. In these situations, the orthodontist must first recognize the problem condition and then use manual techniques to de-rotate or otherwise move the tooth so that the “customized” system can then be placed. Given the cost of such customized systems, it then becomes less desirable to use a customized orthodontic set because the orthodontist must use traditional techniques in addition to the customized versions.
The devices, systems, and methods disclosed herein overcome one or more of the deficiencies of the prior art.